The present invention relates generally to devices for enabling an animal or other animate dynamic load to move from one level or surface to another without requiring that it jump or be lifted, and more particularly, to a relatively compact, sturdy, collapsible light-weight portable ramp and load support assembly that can be easily carried in an automotive vehicle, extended and retracted as needed, and positioned to aide the animal in entering into or exiting from the vehicle, or otherwise moving from one surface to another. The assembly also has numerous other load supporting and/or load carrying uses.
Ramps are routinely used to span between vertically spaced, upper and lower surfaces, such as the ground and a relatively elevated top surface of a structure, and thereby provide ease of access to and from the upper surface. Ramps allow a person to slide or move an item along an inclined surface, rather than having to hoist or lift the item between the vertically spaced surfaces. Consequently, ramps are commonly used in construction sites so that materials, machinery and the like are relatively effortlessly raised and lowered between vertically spaced surfaces. Ramps are also often used to by-pass stairs or provide wheelchair access between two vertically spaced surfaces. Moreover, ramps are becoming increasingly popular with pickup truck and van owners as a means to load the bed of the truck with items, such as motorcycles and lawnmowers, with relative ease. Other typical uses for a ramp include providing animal (pet) access to and from a vehicle, and typically include a sturdy support to afford a secure footing over the length of the span.
Traditionally, ramps are secured to an upper surface in a manner that prevents the ramp from disconnecting from the upper surface and falling to the lower surface. For example, the upper end of the ramp may be permanently affixed to the upper surface by mechanical fasteners. However, in many instances, the ramp must be removable so that it may be conveniently stowed once access to or from the upper surface is no longer needed. Additionally, it is often important that the ramp be highly portable so that it may be manually maneuvered, installed and removed. Moreover, where the ramp is to be used to permit ease of access to and from the tailgate of a pickup or floor of a van, the means used to afford attachment thereto must achieve this result without alteration or damage to the surface of the vehicle.
Sport utility vehicles (SUV""s), pick-up trucks, station wagons, recreational vehicles and various other automotive vehicles are often high off the ground, and as a result ingress and egress of pets relative to the vehicle can become a significant problem. In order to transport the animals in such vehicles, it is necessary that the animal either jump or be lifted onto the bed of the vehicle, which is sometimes as much as 2 to 3 feet or more above the ground. When the dog is young and vigorous, it is usually capable of simply jumping into the vehicle. However, as the dog ages, it becomes less able and/or willing to jump into the vehicle and must be assisted, often by lifting, in order to raise it from the ground to the vehicle""s floor or transport surface. The lifting of any large animal creates a potential for injury to both animal and lifter, and should be avoided where possible. This is particularly true for dogs having hip dysplasia or arthritis, those that are pregnant or recovering from surgery, and those that have long backs and should not be jumping downwardly, e.g., basset hounds or dachshunds. It is also important that xe2x80x9cshow dogsxe2x80x9d be protected from possible injury from jumping into or out of a vehicle. Similar access problems also exist with respect to boats, travel crates, grooming tables, beds, etc.
There is thus a need for a ruggedly-built, foldable ramp assembly that is ideally suited for use with a wide variety of vehicles and which also has other utility.
It is therefore a principle objective of the present invention to provide a portable light-weight ramp assembly that can be readily folded for transport and storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described which is made of long-lasting, easily cleanable molded plastic material.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described which is easily assembled without the use of any tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described having a non-slip upper surface so as to prevent accidental injury to animals using same.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described which is adapted for other uses such as transport cart, grooming table, means for providing pet access to boat or dock from water, etc.
Briefly, a presently preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a pair of rigid, elongated, first and second ramp components hinged together at adjoining ends by a simple pivot pin. The apparatus is made of light-weight, injection molded plastic material, and is provided with a resilient, non-slip surface on its upper side. The ground-engaging end and vehicle-engaging end are also specially configured to prevent slippage and dislodgment during use. The assembly also includes a plurality of accessory parts that enable the ramp to have utility in applications other than its use as a ramp.
An important advantage of the present invention is that it provides a sturdy, light-weight, long-lasting and easily cleanable ramp apparatus suitable for use by dog and other large animal owners with SUVs, pickups, RV""s and station wagons. The apparatus also includes disconnectable legs for allowing the ramp apparatus to be used as a grooming table, examination table, game-cleaning table etc. Furthermore, floats, wheels, pull handles and other accessories can be attached to extend the utility of the apparatus.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become apparent to those skilled in the art after having read the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment illustrated in several figures of the drawing.